Three Ankhs
by TercesXX
Summary: What happens, a few years past tourneying, when Yami goes to college? Will he pass his classes? Will he make new friends? Or will he finaly embrace his one true love? Yaoi in later chapters! And this gives it away, but Prideshipping! Read and Review! v


"It was a dark stormy night..."

Disclaimer: I do not own that corny phrase, and I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Azumanga Daioh... and things I don't own... Umm... So there.

This is the beginning of my new story, that's been in making for quiet some time I think. It's a Prideshipping fanfic named "The Three Ankhs". The story will mainly catch up with Yami's life at first, but I promise that it'll get better as we go along. Yami has his own body, just so you all know. Here we go!

* * *

Chapter One- A chance Encounter 

A while had passed since Yami Mouto had given up his card tourneying years. He liked to play as much as ever, but he didn't duel as excessively as he used to. He had also started going to college. Most of the group had gone their separate ways. Anzu had moved, much to her dismay, being shipped off to a military career, under some unknown glitch in the Military computer, saying she had gone AWOL. Everyone had laughed, and most secretly thought it was Kaiba's doing. Honda had joined the Peace Corps with his long sought after crush, Ino. Jounouchi and Yugi were the only ones that had decided to stick with Yami, and they all shared a dorm.

Yami had decided to visit the Turtle Game Shop for his Summer Holiday. Normally he'd be off enjoying the festivals, carting along his friends, lounging from booth to booth, winning things for Yugi, and occasionally getting competitive with Jou. But this summer was different. Although it was break, a time to party, to relax, he just couldn't find out what was wrong. He thought and thought. He didn't know what was wrong so he tried to ignore it. All throughout the break he tried suppressing this by, sadly, working on his summer projects. He finished them quickly and sent them via email back. Afterward he hoped he would get a reply, maybe even more work. Nevertheless there were no emails from a teacher. Not one from Mr. Hitosha, his culinary teacher. Not even a "Hey how ya doing!" from his eccentric human studies teacher, Ms. Yukari. And thankfully no word from his awfully mysterious ancient civilizations teacher Ms. Yuko. This happened all throughout the summer. On the last night before he went back to school he decided to go off and find Yugi, to see what he was up too, roaming the streets past midnight.

Yami walked down the stairs from his and Yugi's room, passing Solomon Mouto on the couch watching an ancient Egyptian documentary on the History Channel. Normally he'd get as engrossed as his elder, but tonight was for him.

"Hey Grandpa, I'm gonna go look for Yugi." He said, after grabbing his mp3 player off the counter. The older gentleman grunted, showing his lack of attention. "I'll be back before dusk tomorrow, so you'll have to do all the chores." Yami added, mentally laughing, imagining his grandpa's reaction the next day. He got a second grunt as a reply, grabbed his leather jacket, started his Linkin Park cd on his mp3 as he walked out of the living space, through the store area, and into the moonlit beauty of Tokyo.

The street that the store was on was usually a bustling shopping district. During summers such as this one they had a festival every couple of weeks. There was one the next day so all the booths were set up, although they were empty. It looked just like it would the next day, except the missing glow from the lamps, bartering salespeople, and the crowd. The fishing ponds for little children were glistening in the beautiful moon's reflection, the shooting gallery's prizes looking happy, just like stuffed animals should, behind their chained barrier protecting them from thieves. There was even a lovely store window displaying festive yukatas, the summer kimonos, with prints ranging from cherry blossoms, to butterflies. Yami smiled at the yukata's beautiful prints as he walked by, near the end of the shopping district. He solemnly told anybody, but he loved nature. He loved walking by a lake, looking at his reflection in an ice cold pool. He loved just laying on the ground on a cool, but bright day, just staring at the clouds, thinking of shapes for them, and laughing at his ideas.

Yami looked up at the moon. It was a clear night, and the stars seemed to frame the moon. He then frowned, that annoying tingle crawling back into his brain. It wasn't a headache, that he knew for sure. It was just a longing... for something... He wasn't sure... Yami tried to get it off his mind. Grabbing his phone out of his jacket pocket, he started by calling Yugi's number again. The phone rang 12 times before Yami sighed, hanging up. "Where is Yugi...?" Yami thought aloud. Yami checked the GPS function. "Oh god. He's clubbing..." Yami said, knowing where the little green dot pointed. Yami walked briskly toward Babylon, a dance club toward the more urban districts of Domino. Yami used to go there, since Marik owned it, it being a former Hunter's hideout. Since disbanding the Rare Hunters he revamped the club, attracting more customers than most clubs in Tokyo. Ryou decided to buy the small space nearby and turned it into a small bookstore, though he also sold the occasional antiquity.

So Yami walked a few blocks to the club, music being heard from the street, a line going almost all the way around the block. Yami smiled as he walked past the roped line, laughing occasionally at the odd agape jaw. He got to the front of the line and he walked up to the bouncer, an old friend, Mai Valentine. She only worked here at night for some extra cash, but she loved it. He smiled as he gave her a quick wave.

"So Mai? Yugi gone in tonight?" the former Pharaoh asked. "Yeah, he's been here for quite some time... He's just been dancing as far as I know of." She replied, "He's stayed away from drinks that I know of, but you never know..." Yami looked slightly miffed, "Anyone else important come in? Any familiar faces?" he asked. "Not that I know of, although I just got back on my shift a few minutes ago. I thought I saw Duke, earlier, but I could be wrong." "Alright thanks," Yami said finally entering the large club.

Strobe lights, cages, the odd fog machine. Nothing really was missing from Marik's club. Anybody who was man or woman enough could get in a cage and dance, though a few cages were reserved for the best, and for the hired dancers. There were dance machines and arcade games, all to make anybody who wanted to try happy. And lastly were the gaming rooms. These were separate; some sound-proof, rooms were you could play any game imaginable. From fierce well-known games such as Duel Monsters, Capsule Monsters, and Dungeon Dice, to older, rarer, and more dangerous games like Dragon Cards. Of course you had to sign waivers for the games such as Dragon Cards, though only a few select people knew about their existence, let alone their presence at the club. Marik didn't know until Yami had pointed out that someone had snuck them in. Yami walked towards the dance area, which took up most of the building, and walked toward the DJ booth, in the back. He asked the DJ where Yugi might be, and found him, in the middle, dancing with a random person.

Yugi had grown since him and Yami had separated bodies. He had gotten taller, and his body seemed more like Yami's, slightly shorter, but it still had the child quality that inhabited Yugi. Yugi had wet down his hair, making sure his spikes weren't visible in public, since he didn't like constant attention, though he craved it sometimes. Yami walked to his hikari, and tapped him on the shoulder.

Yugi turned around surprised, "Yami! What are you doing here?" He asked while still dancing. "I came looking for you, I can't sleep and the old man is completely boring." Yami said almost shouting over the music. "Alright then. How 'bout you let me finish and we'll meet by the bar in about half an hour?" Yugi replied, still talking loudly. "Fine. But we need to hurry back when you do. We don't want Gramps..." Yami stopped thinking through scenarios, "Well... Doing something that'll make us pick up after him." Yugi laughed, "Sure. See ya!" Yugi finished, practically shooing his darker half away.

Yami sighed, part from his hikari, also from the buzz, as he walked towards the dancing game. It was Dance Rave Extra Strobes Edition (AN: Basically another DDR knock off . ") a favorite of the club, that whenever it was on a select few songs it hooked into the club's speaker system and the whole club jammed to the song along with the dance. Yami inserted a few quarters and started selecting his options. _"Nobody else. Check Single player. Standard Difficulty. Check. Song... "Yami_ thought as he started to play. He wound up on an old favorite, one of the songs that played throughout the club. "Dynamite Rave," He said approvingly starting the song. He sang along, zoning out and dancing to the song.

"...Let it go  
Stay with the flow  
Stay on beat  
Move your feet  
On concrete  
Or on the dance floor  
You want more  
Then I'll give you more  
If it's too hardcore  
Let me know  
I'll stop the show  
Then bring it back  
To be exact  
At 12 o'clock  
Rock the spot  
It's too damn hot  
They told me so  
Dynamite rave..." He sang, whilst the whole club was dancing to the song, him hitting the steps on the screen perfectly. He finished the game and just as he was about to order a drink from the bar he suddenly he heard a voice and the buzz strangely lightened. "Hey Yami. Long time no see."

Yami turned around in his stool, amazed to see his old blue-eyed rival. "Seto..." Yami said almost speechless. "You know, ever since you got your new body, I haven't been able to see you, besides in class." Kaiba said smiling. Yami was confused, "Class?" He responded. "Yeah, you didn't know I was in your Human Studies class? Ms. Yukari. I sit behind you, most of the time. I'm surprised that you didn't notice. You usually are the attentive one in your little gang."

Yami was floored. He just sat there stunned. "Here, let me buy you a drink." Kaiba said gesturing to the bartender, ordering a glass for Yami. "So I suppose I'll be seeing you in class Yami?" Kaiba asked still smiling. Yami nodded, still slightly dumbfounded, and replied, "Yeah, Sure. See you in class." Seto walked off after handing Yami the drink, leaving the amethyst-eyed former pharaoh thinking, though only for a short moment, since Yugi walked over looking slightly suspicious. "Was that Kaiba I saw you talking with?" Yugi asked, his eyebrows slightly diagonal, a slight frown on his face. "Yeah, that was him." Yami replied, slightly quieter than normal club volume. "What'd he say?" Yugi continued to interrogate. "Just saying 'Hey' I suppose. He bought me a drink too," Yami added holding up his drink, "And apparently he's in one of my classes, although I doubt I ever saw him in there." The smaller of the two frowned a slight bit more, "You know what? Maybe you've just never noticed. You can be a slight bit off in that class, according to one of Joey's friends. Don't worry about it." Yami smirked, "You think I'm gonna worry about 'Little Kaiba boy'?" Yami jokingly imitating Pegasus, adding finger quotations, "Anywho... You ready to go?" Yugi responded: "Yep. I need to finish packing some stuff and tomorrow we catch the train to school around noon."

And so the two spike-haired fellows walked back to the Game Shop, where Grandpa was fast asleep, drooling on the couch the television still on, a documentary about the platypus on. (AN: Random huh? ) Yugi turned off the TV, and both waked up the stairs to their rooms. Yugi finished packing, and was soon fast asleep on his bed. Across the hall Yami laid awake in his bed thinking. _"Why did he come to the club? Why did I never notice him in class? Why was he being so friendly. Why..."_ Yami pondered and thought, and thought and pondered, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

Finally! There's a slight cliffhanger there... Hope it wasn't horrible. Anywho, I love suggestions!!! Send all the Suggestions you have!!! I usually incorporate them somehow. Sorry the first chap didn't give away the meaning of the title, but it'll become clear a few chapters from now. 

Read and Review TercesXX V


End file.
